


The First-Annual Newschannel 6 Secret Santa

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Killian Jones is a sports anchor who has always played the field, until a few months ago, when a stunning blonde walked through the doors of Newschannel 6 WBOK as the new lead anchor. Emma Swan entered the doors of Newschannel 6 looking for a fresh start after an awful break-up, but one look at Killian Jones, and it throws a wrench in her plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notdonewithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=notdonewithyou).



> Merry Christmas to my CS Secret Santa, @notdonewithyou on Tumblr! It amazes how I have kept my self from doing a news station AU until now (my husband is a sports anchor where we live). This morphed into something I am extremely proud of, and I hope you enjoy it!

“Gather around, everyone! I have an announcement to make!”

 

Regina Mills, the news station manager, called everyone to the meeting room on the first of December. Newschannel 6 WBOK had just lost their old station manager, Robert Gold, due to retirement; for only being on the job for a little over two months, Mrs. Mills was already implementing all kinds of changes, including the reason why she called her staff in for an emergency meeting. 

 

Once everyone was settled in, Regina stood up from the head of the table. “I’m not going to keep you here long, but seeing as how we are transitioning from the end of sweeps to the holiday season, I thought I would bring something over from my old station in Fort Worth. This year, we will be doing a station Secret Santa!” Her announcement was met with a mixture of cheers and groans. “Now, come on, you guys! It’s going to be fun!” She heard a snort of derision from her left. “What’s on your mind, Mr. Jones?” Killian Jones, the station’s sports director and lead sports anchor, stared at Regina, feeling much like he was just sent to the principal’s office. “Well?” she urged, “Out with it.”

 

“I just think your idea of fun is far more different than mine, is all,” Killian answered with a Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face. It was no secret that Killian Jones had a reputation amongst his colleagues as being somewhat of a ladies man. With his dazzling smile, eyes as bright as the summer sky, and cheekbones that look as if they were chiseled out of marble, it was no wonder he was able to garner such a standing. Usually, the patented “Jones Charm” was able to get him whatever he wanted, but there were only two women it didn’t seem to have any effect on: the station manager, Regina, as well as the head evening anchor, Emma Swan. 

 

Emma Swan had been with WBOK for over four months and the minute Killian laid eyes on her, he was a goner. Her golden tresses shone in the light when she sat her anchor desk, poised and ready to deliver the news. On the first day at the station, he gave her his best smile when introducing himself, and he was sure that she felt the same spark he did. But after a few futile attempts at asking her out, she always said the same thing: “I don’t date co-workers.”

 

Four months later, she was still able to render him speechless, even when scowling at him for his remarks about his idea of “fun.” 

 

“Maybe you need a little holiday cheer in your life, Jones,” she taunted, and her best friend (and lead weather woman) Ruby Lucas gave her a high five. 

 

“I’ll meet you under the mistletoe any day, love,” he said, winking back at her. She simply rolled her eyes, but even then he found her attractive (man, did he have it bad).

 

“That’s enough, you two,” Regina called out, putting a stop to their teasing. “Now, despite some people’s reluctance, I think you all will end up having fun. You have paper and pen in front of you. Put your names on the slip of paper, and I’m going to come around the table to you can place them into this fishbowl.” Regina grasped the glass fishbowl and proceeded to collect the slips from everyone in the room, including Killian, who stuffed his deep into the glass container while giving Regina a forced smile. When she had received everyone’s slips, she made her away around again, allowing each person to grab a folded piece of paper from the fishbowl. “Do not open them until everyone has theirs,” she exclaimed, as made her rounds. 

 

When the fishbowl was finally empty, Regina put it back down, and then said, “You can now look!” 

 

Killian opened his folded piece of parchment and his stomach dropped. 

 

The name “Emma Swan” was written in beautiful, flowing script. 

 

**CS**

 

Emma sat at her desk after the meeting, the shock still not dissipating. 

 

Written on the piece of paper was the name “Killian Jones.”

 

_ Why him?  _ Of all of her co-workers, there was no one that infuriated Emma more than Killian Jones. Was it the fact that he was so stunningly gorgeous that he looked like he walked right off the Paris runway?  _ No.  _ Was it because at every turn, she caught him giving her these “I-could-devour-you” kind of looks?  _ No. _ It was because she liked him, and in spite of her own rules, she hated herself for it. That was the reason for her station transfer: her relationship with her co-anchor Neal Cassidy went south when she caught him in bed with one the station’s production assistants. She told herself that she would never make the mistake of getting involved with someone she worked with ever again. But on that first day at WBOK, she was blindsided by Killian Jones, and damn if sticking her to rule wasn’t excruciating. Bikram yoga with Ruby seemed effortless by comparison. 

 

“So, who did you get?!” Ruby asked, trying to peer over Emma’s shoulder to see for herself. With their conjoining desks, it was difficult to keep things from each other for too long.

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a ‘Secret’ Santa? What if I had you?”

 

“Come on, Ems! I’ll tell you who I got...it’s not you, don’t worry.”

 

Emma’s curiosity got the best of her. “Who did you get?”

 

Ruby leaned over to Emma, cupping her hands over Emma’s ear as she whispered excitedly, “I got Victor!” Victor Whale was the weekend sports anchor and Killian’s right-hand man; he was also Ruby’s new beau. “I knew he’s been wanting this new Gucci perfume, so I think I just found my gift! You still haven’t told me who you got…”

 

Emma leaned across her desk, and whispered into Ruby’s ear, “I got Killian…”

 

Ruby lurched back from Emma too quickly, causing Emma to lose her balance slightly. The look of pure delight across Ruby’s face told Emma all she needed to know about why her friend moved away from her in a flash. Ruby knew how much Emma liked Killian, and thought her “rule” was bullshit. Even with Killian’s reputation, Ruby was constantly telling Emma to just go for it. “Emma, oh my god! You got Killian?” she whispered hoarsely, “How are you not freaking out?”

 

“Trust me, I am. I just internalize it better,” she joked as she sat back at her desk.  

 

Ruby just glared at her with her hands on her hips. “While you may have a point, Missy, you're just trying to change the subject! What are you going to get him?!” 

 

“Honestly...I don’t have a clue…”

 

“Well, I might just be a weather gal, but I can be quite the investigative journalist when I want to be,” Ruby said with toothy grin. 

 

“Ruby…” Emma said with a warning tone. 

 

“Emma…” Ruby teased back, “I’m just trying to help you out is all. Don’t you trust me?” 

 

“Of course I do…”

 

“Good! And it looks like we are going to experience some love in the air by the end of the month,” Ruby goaded, using her on-air voice, earning a playful slap across on the arm from her best friend. “Made you smile! Now, here’s what I’m thinking…”

 

**CS**

 

“You going to tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to sic the intern on you?” David Nolan, the third member of the sports team, threw a tiny plush football at Killian’s face, who caught before it made contact with his nose. “Seriously, what is that matter? You haven’t seemed yourself all day since the meeting.”

 

“What are you talking about, mate? I’ve been well-behaved since then.”

 

“Exactly, so I know something is wrong.” Killian sneered at David. While Victor might be the weekend anchor, thus spending more time with Killian, David was his best mate. David was the weekend anchor before Victor, but since he and his wife (and general manager of the company that owned Newschannel 6), Mary Margaret had their son, he needed to devote more time to the family. So when they needed a little extra help, or Killian or Victor needed some time off, David was there to fill in for them. “Does it have anything to do with your hopeless crush on our main anchor?” David teased, nudging his in the shoulder. 

 

“Oi, don’t touch the goods, Dave!” Killian yelled. 

 

“Ok, seriously, you need to calm down and tell me what the hell is up with you.” 

 

Killian sighed. “Apologies, mate. In a way, your inquiry was correct.” Killian reached into his pocket and whipped out the piece of paper with Emma’s name, showing it to David. 

 

“Are you serious?! That’s what’s got you all riled up? So you pulled her name out of the bowl? That just means you get a chance to wow her when the exchange comes!”

 

“Are we talking about the Secret Santa?” Victor came strolling into the cramped sports office, camera in tow. 

 

“Yes, and the fact that pretty boy here pulled Emma’s name,” David clarified. 

 

“Jones, you lucky son of a bitch!” Victor shouted.

 

“Would you kindly keep your voice down?” Killian whispered. 

 

“Sorry, but this is good news! We both know how bad you have it for her; and I know you think this will just be like every other attempt, but I mean...the holidays are magical.”

 

“Since when did you become so optimistic?” Killian asked. 

 

“Since he started getting some on the regular,” David answered, earning a growl from Victor. “Sorry, that was just too easy.”

 

“If we can get back to the matter at hand and not dissing my girlfriend, please?” asked Victor calmly.  David bowed, as if to say “proceed.” “Thank you. Now, Jones, what are you going to get her?”

 

“I haven’t a bloody clue…”

 

“Well, I mean...I could do a little reconnaissance if you want…” Victor offered, wiggling his eyebrows foolishly. 

 

“You think I need assistance in coming up with an idea of a gift?” Killian asked, somewhat offended. 

 

“Let me ask you this: do you actual know what her interests are beyond working here? Have you ever actually had a conversation that wasn’t you coming on to her and her shutting you down?” Killian’s mouth snapped shut, because he actually could not answer that question without looking like a complete idiot. “That’s what I thought. Now, if you don’t mind, please allow us to help you?”

 

“Us?” said David.

 

“Yes, ‘us’. What say you, Nolan? You want to help your best friend find the perfect gift for Emma? You in for Operation Swan Christmas?”  Victor held out his hand, eager for David to take it. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, David took his hand a shook it. “Excellent!” They both then looked at Killian as David said, “Don’t worry, bud. We got this.”

 

**CS**

 

The following Friday, Killian was in the sports office putting on his jacket and tie. The 6 o’clock news was in full swing, but since the D block of the show (aka the sports block) didn’t start until 6:23, he was not needed on set immediately. So at about 6:07, he got up from his chair and picked out his navy sportcoat and cobalt blue tie, which went perfectly with his crisp white button down. As he was finishing tying his tie, there was a light knock on the door. 

 

Belle French, one of the station’s newest news reporters, stood in the doorway. “Hi, Killian! Just wanted to wish you a good show tonight!”

 

He smiled, appreciating the words from his new co-worker. “Thanks, Belle. I appreciate it.”

 

Belle looked around the office, and noticed a few figures on his desk. “Killian, I didn’t know you liked Funko Pops?!” 

 

He turned around, knowing what she was referring to but still looking. On Killian’s desk sat the Captain America and Thor Funko Pop figures. He looked back to Belle, his face turning red as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “What can I say? I like ‘The Avengers.’”

 

“Never pegged you for a Marvel guy,” she joked. 

 

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot more to me than just sports,” he laughed. 

 

“Apparently! Well, I need to go grab my camera and head out. See you later!” Belle said, walking briskly down the hall

 

“You as well,” Killian called out, shaking his head over the rather random encounter. 

 

When she the got to the camera room, Belle whipped out her phone from her back pocket, and searched for Ruby’s number. Pressing the option to text, she wrote: 

 

_ BF: Killian has Funkos! Can you believe it?! He has Thor and Captain America! Looks like someone’s missing ;) _

 

Later after the 6 was over, Belle received a reply. 

 

_ RL: Excellent! _

 

**CS** 

 

“Our number four craziest sports moment of the year comes to us from the racetrack. The number 71 car lead the point standings heading into the Chase, finishing third at the track Richmond, but it was his budding rivalry with the number 12 that caught the NASCAR world’s attention. While neither won that race, it was definitely one for the ages.” 

 

Killian’s on air-presence made everyone around him want to listen, including a certain lead anchor. There were many times that Emma would toss to Killian’s sports tease, and she became flustered doing so, her cheeks turning slightly pink and her smile growing a little wider. As he finished his block, and they went into the final commercial break, he and Ruby made their way back to the main anchor desk for the 10 o’clock sign-off to sit with Emma. No matter what, she was always in the middle; she knew it was on purpose, because Ruby would always wink at her. As she bid goodnight Storybrooke and the cameraman shouted, “All clear!,” the three of them got up from their chairs and headed to their respective desks. As Emma was on her way out of the studio, she was stopped by Victor. 

 

“Great show tonight, Emma.”

 

“Thanks, Vic,” she said as he walked with her. “How do you think the Pats are going to do in the playoffs this year?”

 

“Hard to tell, with Gronkowski out for the foreseeable future, but you know what they say?”

 

Smiling, she repeated the mantra of all die-hard Pats fans, “Never count out Touchdown Tom!” 

 

“Exactly!” he said, smiling. 

 

They both approached her desk, and he stood there awkwardly, making Emma wonder why he was there. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

Victor nervously rubbed his palms together. “Ummmm...I was actually wonder if you could help pick me out a tie for tomorrow. I got a few new ones, and I wanted to know which one you liked the best.”

 

Emma had this innate ability, ever since she could remember: she could always tell when a person was lying. Right now, she knew Victor wasn’t telling the truth, but she went along with it. “Sure, Vic, show me what you got.” Emma stood up from her desk and walked to the sports office. Victor looked behind her as they made their way out of the edit bay, nodding his head at David. Victor was to be the distraction while David searched for any clues as to what Emma might want for her secret santa gift. With only a few reporters in the room, David snuck up to her desk, perusing its contents. There was a note pad with illegible notes taken in her own hand, a rolodex of important telephone numbers, and pens strewn all over the desk. In other words, it revealed nothing. David was just about to give up when he saw a splash of color to the right of her computer. It was a mug that held even more pens and highlighters, but it had a BB-8 decal on it. 

 

Smiling, he was about to text Victor when he heard Emma’s voice down the hall. He scurried back to his computer, trying to even out his breathing, as both Emma and Victor reentered the room. 

 

“Thanks for your help, Emma. I agree that the green looks the best.”

 

“You're very welcome,” she said as she sat down at her desk to finish up some last-minute notes to get ready for tomorrow. 

 

Victor practically skipped over to David’s desk. He leaned down and whispered, “So? Did you find out anything?”

 

Smiling up at him, David said, “Looks like our lead anchor is a Star Wars fan.”

 

**CS**

 

“Well. it looks like not only are we going shopping for our gifts, we get to look for new dresses!” Ruby shouted over her computer at Emma . The entire staff received an email the following Monday morning, which said the newly implemented Secret Santa exchange will take place at the company Christmas party, which would be taking place at the local community center the Sunday before Christmas (that upcoming Sunday) and will still start right after the 5:30 pm weekend newscast. Luckily, Emma and Ruby already had Sundays off so neither of them had to worry about trying to get work done. The email also stated that formal dress was required, which is what caused Ruby to squeal in excitement. 

 

“Actually, it’s been awhile since I was able to get gussied up,” admitted Emma.

 

“Especially since you know your giftee will be looking like sex on a stick,” Ruby teased. Emma chucked a pen at her. “Rude!” Emma stuck her tongue out at her. “So sassy today,” Ruby stated. “ I like it! So did you want to head to the mall before work tomorrow?” 

 

“That works works for me.” 

 

The next day, Emma and Ruby spent about an hour trying on gown after gown until eventually they each found the perfect one. 

 

“Emma, please tell me that when you picked that dress, you imagining Killian seeing you in it?” The slight flush of Emma’s checks told Ruby all she needed to know. “Emma, I know you think every guy is going to end up treating you the way Neal did…”

 

“Ruby, you know I hate talking about this…”

 

“I know, but it’s true! And yes, Killian is quite charming to our fair sex, but let me ask you this: since you have met him, have you seen him with any other girl?” 

 

The question caught Emma off-guard because for all of the rumors about Killian and his ways with women, she could honestly say that she had never seen him actively seek another woman out. 

 

“All I’m saying, Ems, is don’t deny yourself a chance to be happy.” Ruby then wrapped her arm around Emma, clutching her closely as the two of them trudged along the crowded mall. Eventually, they approached Hot Topic; due to Ruby’s investigating, she informed Emma of what Belle had seen on Killian’s desk. When Ruby told Emma what Belle had found out, she smiled. The man was gorgeous and he had a nerdy side? It almost too good to be true. As they stopped at the entrance and peered into the dimly lit store, both women gasped in surprise. Standing at the counter, getting his purchase rung up, was Killian. 

 

Emma never expected to run into him there of all places, but they were there for a reason, and she wasn’t going to let his perfect face distract her from getting her gift. With Ruby right behind her, Emma walked confidently into the store. Killian was just getting his purchase bagged up when he looked up and noticed them. 

 

“Fancy seeing the dynamic duo here. What brings you to this fine establishment?” Killian asked. He hurriedly grabbed his bag off the counter, which made Emma laugh. Must be something really embarrassing for him not wanting them to see it. 

 

“If you must know, we are here to get my Secret Santa gift,” Emma responded confidently. 

 

“Well, I will leave you lovelies to it, then. See you at work. Don’t be late,” Killian said, wagging a finger at them as he rushed past them, practically leaving a Killian-shaped cloud behind. 

 

Ruby turn to Emma, a quizzical look on her face. “Did he seem off to you?”

 

“You mean more so than normal?” Emma joked. 

 

“Very funny. Now come on, time to grab his gift.” They raced to the back of the store, where the Funk Pop display went from floor to ceiling. They were thankful they were categorized, because it took less time to find it than they initially intended. Emma swiped the last Iron Man Funko off the shelf, checked out with the cashier, and she and Ruby skipped out the store, satisfied with their purchases. 

 

**CS**

 

“And the resurgence of a local team has the minor league hockey world abuzz, doesn’t it, Killian?” Emma asked, tossing to him for the rest of his sports tease. 

 

Killian looked to his right and got lost in her eyes. It never failed that he would get distracted by them. “That’s right, Emma. Despite relocating to Tucson and being renamed, it looks like the Portland Pirates will be reborn! More on that and Patriots playoff seeding chances after the break.” 

 

Another successful show done, Killian bounced out of the studio towards the sports office, brushing past anyone in his way. The Christmas party was now two days away and he was in a surprisingly good mood, despite being insanely nervous.  _ Will she like the gift? Was it even something she wanted? Am I freaking out over nothing? _

 

His internal monologue was interrupted by by someone clearing their throat in the doorway. To his pleasant surprise, it was Emma. “Swan? To what do I owe the honor?” 

 

“I’m curious about something, Jones.”

 

“Do tell, love.”

 

“Why were you so skittish the other day at the mall?”

 

Admittedly, he was flustered that day. Not only was he surprised to her there (yes, Hot Topic is popular place to get gifts, but still), he mainly just didn’t want her to get a peek at the gift, even if she didn’t know she was his giftee. “Was I?” 

 

“Yeah, you were. It wasn’t because…” Emma paused, and he practically saw the light bulb click on behind her eyes. “You got Ruby, didn’t you?” 

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“You got Ruby as your Secret Santa and you didn’t want her to see what you got her!”

 

_ She thinks I got Ruby instead of her...play it off, mate. _ “Alas, you caught me. You promise not to say word?” Emma mimicked zippering her lips shut. “Fantastic. I appreciate your discretion.” He smiled and winked at her, and he could have been wrong, but he swore she started blushing. 

 

“Anytime, Jones. See you Sunday, then?”

 

“Will you be waiting for me under the mistletoe?” She huffed and rolled her eyes, turning a wandering away from him. “So I’ll take that as a ‘maybe’?” he shouted after her. 

 

**CS**

 

The station spared no expense for this Christmas party. The decorations were tasteful, not overdone. The centerpiece was a giant ten-foot spruce decorated with red and gold balls, silver tinsel, and crimson bows all around the branches. Sitting atop the tree was a glittering star, the lights of the tree bouncing off its mirrors and casting a reddish-golden hue throughout the room. Circular tables sat around the tree, with six chairs to a table, providing plenty of sitting room. Every table had a tiny poinsettia centerpiece, and they were dusted with glitter snow. When the guests arrived, they were asked to place their Secret Santa gifts under the tree before indulging in holiday treats at the buffet, as well as the open bar. 

 

Emma dropped her gift off and went straight for the bar. She felt like such a princess in her dress: all white, it had long sleeves and went all the way up her neck. A pattern of circles adorned the upper half, while the lower half was a flowing skirt that hit the floor; it also had a slit up to about mid-thigh. With white pumps and a loose bun, Emma felt prettier than she had a long time. 

 

“Swan, you look…” she heard from behind her. She whirled around quickly, her skirt lifting in the self-created wind, and she gasped. 

 

She saw him on daily basis in a collared shirt and tie, but nothing prepared her for seeing Killian Jones in a form-fitting reddish-brown suit and waistcoat. The cobalt blue tie had some kind of pattern on it, but it wasn’t discernable from where she stood. She tried to thank him, but a line from her favorite movie popped in her head, so she simply answered with, “I know.” 

 

“So modest, I see,” he said sarcastically.

 

“I try,” she joked. “But thank you, Killian, really. And might I say you clean up pretty well yourself.”

 

Tugging on his jacket, Killian responded, “Thank you, love. Do you need a drink? I was heading to the bar myself.”

 

“Baileys on the rocks?”

 

“Coming right up,” he said, bowing. She just shook her head as she watched him head over to the bar, unable to tear her eyes away from the back view. 

 

“Someone’s in a good mood, I see…” Ruby sidled up next her best friend with Victor in tow. “Killian can make any color look good, holy shit...”

 

“I’m right here!” shouted Victor.

 

“I know, honey; you know I love antagonizing you,” she said, squeezing his cheeks together. 

 

Emma was enjoying the couple’s lighthearted when Killian returned, her drink in hand. “Bailey’s for the lady.” He handed her the glass, his fingers lingering on hers slightly. An electric current shocked her body, and she knew it wasn’t due to static cling. 

 

“Thank you, Jones. What’s your poison?” she asked, gesturing to the milky substance in his glass. 

 

“Eggnog with splash of rum...or more like rum with a splash of eggnog,” he answered. 

 

“Plan on getting drunk?”

 

“Might just make the evening a bit more bearable,” he said before taking a swig. “Unless you planned on taking me up on my offer?” He pointed towards one of the entrances where a sprig of mistletoe hung. 

 

“Not enough rum in the world would make me do that,” she lied. 

 

He walked up to her, invading her personal bubble. She could smell his cologne—like the sea after a storm, just like the color of his eyes. She could practically taste the rum on his breath he was so close. “Your eyes say otherwise, love.” He took another deliberate sip from his drink in front of her, some of the eggnog coating his stubble. She wanted to reach out and wipe it from his beard...with her tongue. 

 

“Oh, good! Everyone’s here! We can start handing out the gifts!” Their heated moment cooled down with the announcement from Regina. “Everyone, go and find the gift under the tree that is addressed to you.” 

 

A mass of people swarmed the tree, grown adults running towards presents under the tree like they were five-year-olds again. Once everyone held their gift in hand, Regina then allowed them all to open them. What followed was one giant ripping sound, people tearing into their gifts with fervor. When Killian opened his, he couldn’t contain his smile. He now had the complete set of the main Avengers Funko Pops. But the only people who knew about his love for Marvel were Dave and Victor. Well, Belle did ask him about it the other day…

 

As luck would have it, Belle was walking past him by the door with the mistletoe, holding a hand-painted tea cup gently in her hands. “Belle, you sneak. Thank you for the gift.” 

 

Belle smiled. “You shouldn’t be thanking me; I didn’t give it to you.”

 

His smile faltered. “If it wasn’t you, then…?”

 

“Merry Christmas, Jones.” He whirled around seeing Emma standing behind him. 

 

“You? You had me?” 

 

She nodded. “I may have had some help in figuring out a gift for you…” 

 

“So Belle was a spy. Sneaky, Swan. But, thank you.  I guess the cat’s out of the bag: I’m a nerd.” 

 

“That’s not a bad thing,” she winked. 

 

Killian looked down at her hands; her gift had yet to be unwrapped. “Swan, why haven’t you opened your gift like everyone else?”

 

“Well, here’s the thing: I wanted to take a back seat and see everyone else open theirs, so that I would be able to find out who was mine.” She blushed. 

 

Killian looked around the room; everyone else had exchanged their gifts. “And what did you find out?”

 

“That you definitely didn't pull Ruby’s name,” she said, laughing bubbly. She looked to her right as David was handing Ruby her gift. 

 

“Then why don’t you open your present, Swan?”

 

Her eyes left his, and she tore into the wrapping paper. When she saw what it was, she gasped, her mouth come up to her mouth, and her eyes met his once again. “How in the world did you know I like Star Wars?”

 

“It seems you weren’t the only one who had a spy.” 

 

Emma clutched her Rey Funko Pop to her chest, still in shock. “Let me guess: when Victor needed help with his tie?” 

 

“Merely a diversion for Dave,” he chuckled. 

 

“Thank you, Killian. I love it.” They were now both standing under the mistletoe. “I guess you now know my secret nerdiness as well.”

 

“As you said, it’s not a bad thing.”

 

“I’m going to go very nerdy on you, and tell you that you remind me of the Tenth Doctor in this suit…” 

 

“Wait...you’re a Whovian, too?” Killian exclaimed.

 

“Oh my goodness, yes! You know, I’ve always had a thing for Ten…” Emma looked above them and blushed; Killian saw where they were standing and smirked. 

 

“Have you now? Let me ask you something, Emma: are you certain?” 

 

She knew exactly what he was asking. She was afraid of getting hurt; that would always be in the back of her mind. But was she certain of finally giving in to what she had been denying herself?

 

“Yes. Yes I am.”

 

“Then, Allons-y, love.” 

 

Emma couldn’t help but laugh, right before Killian finally got the kiss under the mistletoe. 

 

A few days later, they watched the Doctor Who Christmas special together. 


End file.
